


День 32 - Вечерний выход

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок любит ходить в театр.





	День 32 - Вечерний выход

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Шерлок любит ходить в театр. Но причины для этого совсем не те, о которых вы, вероятно, думаете.

О, не поймите меня превратно, Шерлок с лёгкостью может высидеть хороший спектакль (он предпочитает классику и на самом деле не любит комедии Шекспира), но он никогда не выбрал бы посещение театра в качестве простого развлечения.

Нет, причиной тому, что он действительно любит ходить в театр, является Джон.

Театр – специально для Джона, это – то, что тот упустил из-за университета и армии.

Они не так уж часто ходят в театр, и, как правило, это происходит на годовщину.

Джон начинает читать обзоры в Time Out и выбирает спектакль. Шерлок любит наблюдать за ним, полностью сконцентрированном на этой задаче, и время от времени облизывающем губы.

Вечером перед спектаклем Джон нарядно одевается, и они отправляются ужинать в какой-нибудь небольшой и тихий ресторанчик, а потом идут оттуда в театр. Джон всё это время держит Шерлока за руку.

Шерлок забывает о спектакле в тот момент, когда они покидают театр, но он никогда не удаляет ничего об этих вечерах.

Сегодня именно такой вечер. И он, как обычно, заканчивается тем, что Джон укладывает Шерлока в постель.

А потом Джон улыбается:

– Я очень хочу вызвать тебя на бис, но это, вероятно, убьёт меня. Это было невероятно. Браво!


End file.
